Ice
Ice is a Homeworld Gem, and an original gemsona created by Gemcrust. Personality Gemcrust described Ice's personality as anxious, quiet and quirky. Appearance Ice has a small build and she has light aqua skin and long, wavy white - with a slight tint of blue - hair that slightly curves up at the top. She has a small upturned nose and a small smile. She has oval-shaped, round eyes with aqua irises. Relationships Ice has had a complicated relationship with the Crystal Gems. When they first met, they did not get along, but over time she learned to tolerate them, and then eventually befriended them (to varying degrees). Garnet Recently, Garnet (who knew that at the time Ice had been reporting back to Yellow Diamond) put her trust in Ice and asked her to take a "vacation", see Earth and travel, to better appreciate the planet. So Ice did, and upon returning, is now a full fledged Crystal Gem. Ice seems to be indifferent towards Garnet as a whole, but respects her greatly as a leader, and follows Garnet's every order. They also seem to have a mutual understanding of one another, but can clash on certain topics. Amethyst Amethyst is one of the three Gems Ice has romantic feelings for. These feelings extend to how she feels about Opal (and in turn means that Cinnabar has feelings for Opal as well). Jasper One of the Gems Ice has a crush on; their relationship is based around Ice's desire (or possibly previous desire) to be like a Quartz, as she felt small and weak, especially since Jasper put her down after a battle. Their relationship seems to have evolved the most over time, as evidences by Shattuckite's many different regenerations. Lapis Lazuli The third Gem that Ice has a crush on, which has been revealed recently. According to Gemcrust, Ice likes the way Lapis is able to manipulate water, as she thinks it’s beautiful. "And besides it’s hard to know someone for hundreds of years and fuse with them and not feel something for them." Pearl Pearl and Ice's relationship has been ((TBA)) in the past. However, as stated in context of Tanzan Quartz's new form, Pearl and Ice have deepened their bond "for now". Ice has also shown desire to own a Pearl of her own "to show off", and it has been stated that Ice didn't get along with the Crystal Gem Pearl in the past because she was unable to own one, being too low in the Homeworld Caste system. Steven TBA Rose Quartz TBA Peridot Before Ice officially aligned with the Crystal Gems (and was still a reporter to Yellow Diamond), she considered Peridot's defection to Eart traitorous. Ruby Ruby and Ice seem to get along when necessary. Ruby's desire to win at everything can sometimes make Ice irritated or annoyed, and her fiery personality and the way she lets her anger control her usually makes Ice try to avoid Ruby if possible. The two share a mutual understanding of one another. Sapphire Ice views Sapphire as a valuable friend and ally, not only because of her abilities, but because of her demeanor and stoic personality, Ice finds it easy to confide in Sapphire about thing she wouldn’t with others. Because of this, Sapphire probably knows Ice a bit better then any of the other Gems. Abilities Ice possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions *When fused with Rhodohrosite, they form Bustamite. *When fused with Sapphire they form Ajoite, they previously formed Mimetite. *When fused with Jasper, they form Shattuckite. *When fused with Peridot, they form Mixite. *When fused with Amethyst, they form Phosphosiderite. *When fused with Lapis, they form Aqua Aura. *When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Auralite. *When fused with Lapis and Jasper, they form Moss Agate . *When fused with Lapis, Sapphire and Ruby, they form Wendwilsonite. *When fused with Ruby, Sapphire and Amethyst, they form Pruskite. *When fused with Rose Quartz, Pearl and Sapphire, they form Lace Agate. *When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst and Pearl, they form Labradorite , they previously formed Parisite. *When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Peridot, Jasper, Rose Quartz, Amethyst and Lapis Lazuli, they form Neptunite. Cryokinetics Cryokinetics is the ability to turn ice into tools, objects, weapons, and other items, and to create semi-living constructs. It can also be used to create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. * Sentient Creatures: Sentient Creatures can be summoned by Ice. These creatures are made of ice and snow, and can be summoned at any time. * Cryogenesis/Cryokinesis: Ice is capable of creating and controlling ice, though whether ice is simply created or simply condensed moisture supercooled quickly has been unspecified. * Thermo-Emotional Link: Ice's powers can activate unintentionally when experiencing strong emotions. When angry, she can make the surrounding area snow or hail, or even accidentally freeze herself. * Thermo Regulation: The area around Ice is typically dropped by 20 degrees (Fahrenheit or Celsius is unspecified), but this can be controlled and prevented with training. * Cryo-Breath: Ice can blow frosty or icy breath in great clouds, presumably to freeze enemies or coat them in enough dense snow and ice to hinder movement. Healing As Ice Gems were primarily created for the War to recover and heal damaged Gems from battle, Ice possesses the ability to heal cracked gemstones. Regenerations Gemology Gemstone Information *Although many people do not think about Ice as a mineral, it is in fact a mineral just as much as Quartz is. **It is a naturally occurring compound with a defined chemical formula and crystal structure, thus making it a legitimate mineral. *All Ice is colorless, unless impure. *Flaws and cracks cause it to be white. Gemstone Trivia *Ice's dance style is called Acro Dance. *Ice get's a little to competitive sometimes. This was revealed when Ice played Steven Tag. *Ice's gem is unique, and does not melt. It's made out of an alien form of ice that it does not melt even when submerged in magma. *Ice only came to earth when the warp pad systems were set up, mainly in charge of transporting gem tech and equipment. As time when on, ice was placed in charge of keeping the Communication Hub up and running along with other small gems. Communicating with other planetary gem systems was keen in keeping things together. *When the rebellion started, things were thrown into chaos, ice wanted to be a gem warrior and fight for homeworld but due to ice's stature and abilities as a gem was deemed unfit for combat, instead placing him incharge of retrieving fallen homeworld gems by bubbling themand sending them back to various bases set across earth. *After a while of complaining he was tested by Jasper to see if Ice was combat worthy. Needless to say Jasper defeated Ice badly, the defeat left ice feeling less then. Now the poor gem feels like fusion is the only way ice can feel stronger and worth something. *Gemcrust changed Ice's gem placement from the back of her left hand to her sternum. (January 25th, 2016) *Ice froze herself purposefully in order to survive the Homeworld Weapon activated after (presumably most of) the Homeworld Gems fled, once Earth was deemed a lost cause. Gallery Crushes.png Perice.png Pho form 2.png Pho form 1.png Lion tag.png Ice chart garnet.png Brand new ice.png Ice returns.png Ice powers.png Auralite form.png Lavender Dance.png Centipice.png Icenet.png Lamejasphice cluster.png Aqua aura with lapis and ice.png Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Gemsona Category:Ices